Lyle Moody
Real Name: Lyle Vorina Moody Aliases: Lyle McDonald, Lyle Stone, Jerry Hawkins, and Lyle Rashad Wanted For: Attempted Murder Missing Since: August 18, 1984 Case Details: On the night of August 18, 1984, Albuquerque police officers Vic Webb and Rick Foley received a tip that a woman wanted for fraud frequented a local pool hall called Gary's Game Room. At around 10PM, the two officers arrived at the hall. They searched the bar and went down a hallway in the back of the pool hall. As they walked down the hallway, a black male came at them with a gun, and ordered them to drop their weapons. When the two tried to flee, the man began firing at the officers. They drew their weapons as a gunfight ensued while they tried to exit the bar. Although he was wearing a flak jacket, Officer Webb was hit twice, and the second bullet ripped his right arm, severing an artery, destroying nerves, and leaving his shooting hand useless. He dropped his gun in the process. Webb managed to make his way out of the bar where his partner Officer Foley was already radioing for assistance. Fortunately, he survived the shooting. Only later did they realize that the suspect had picked up Webb's gun, which helped him make his escape unharmed. The assailant was later identified as Lyle Moody, a paroled armed robber with a criminal record stretching back seventeen years. Ironically, the suspect that the two were originally looking for had been arrested eighteen months earlier, but her name had not been removed from the computer. Meanwhile, Moody is wanted for attempted murder and is still at large. He has been spotted in New Mexico, California, and Colorado. He was last seen sometime in March 1985. Extra Notes: This case was featured as a part of the May 26, 1993 episode, and was updated on the August 20, 2002 episode. Results: Captured. On the night of February 22, 2002, Lyle Moody was arrested on a criminal trespassing charge in New York City. Moody gave police the alias Fred Darden, but authorities ran his fingerprints in a database and discovered that he was a wanted fugitive. He was extradited to New Mexico where he was found guilty of two counts of assault and aggravated battery. He was sentenced to twelve years in prison. In November of 2010, he was paroled after serving just six years. Links: * Lyle Moody on Unsolved Archive * Man faces charge in wounding * Albuquerque Policeman Wounded in Shooting * Warrant Issued In Policeman Shooting * City Manhunt Escalates, Officer Remains Stable * Man sought in police shooting * Police tactics criticized * Officer shot * State Crimestoppers Albuquerque * Dead teenager is son of fugitive * Teen’s dad one of state’s most wanted * Police arrest suspect in 1984 shooting * Suspect Grabbed in '84 Cop Shooting * Trespass Bust Nabs Fugitive * Suspect Tied to 1984 Shooting ---- Category: New Mexico Category: 1984 Category: Attempted Murder Category: Officer-Involved Cases Category:Captured